


Getting Him Back

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Wonder (2017)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Developing Friendships, Former Friends, Frenemies, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Reuniting, Rimming, Sex, Smut, school sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Julian Albans decides that he wants to mend the rift with his now rival Jack Will and get his once best friend back in his life, even if it was going to required a change in their relationship status and Auggie's.
Relationships: Jack Will/Auggie Pullman, Jack Will/Julian Albans, Julian Albans/Auggie Pullman, Julian Albans/Jack Will/Auggie Pullman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Getting Him Back

Punching Julian Albans in response to the way the boy had tried to use him and the treatment that the boy had given Auggie, was one of the best days in Jack Will’s young life. Even if he got in trouble. Julian had deserved the punch and he didn’t fully regret his actions even if he was sorry that Julian had lost a tooth, but he shouldn’t have been treating Auggie like that. Julian eventually changed his tune and while no one was ever going to fully forgive or forget Julian for the actions and words that he had said, they were willing to move on and allow the boy to change for the better.

He had even returned to school being friends with Auggie, in a move that confused most of the school. Auggie stayed quiet about the situation to most of the school but explained to Jack that Julian had apologized and that his summer in France with his grandmere had changed him. With the dark brown haired boy having learnt about his family’s history and it opened his eyes to what it would be like for Auggie. 

Despite this, Jack wasn’t entirely sure if he could trust Julian.

He would attempt to be nice to Julian for Auggie’s sake but if Julian proved out to be lying to his best friend and using him in some sick game then he would be ready. Ready to repeat the punch to Julian’s face that led to him nearly losing his scholarship and having a two day suspension. He would do it though, Auggie Pullman deserved it. Even if he wasn’t entirely sure why he believed Auggie Pullman deserved him giving up the best possible schooling that his family could give him. He had worked hard to keep his scholarship yet he knew that he would give it away for Auggie.

It had been a good day for the young boy, with classes being fairly easier for the tandem of Auggie and Jack, who worked together happily until it was lunch time. After bidding Auggie a quick goodbye, since his locker this year was a little bit away from Auggie’s, Jack walked off. However, he never reached his locker. Instead the door to one of the few private unisex toilets scattered around the school opened up, and a hand grabbed Jack Will and pulled him in. He was about to scream until he noticed who he had pulled him into the small room and as the individual locked the door, Jack yelped in response.

“Julian!” Jack yelped, as he realised who had pulled him into the unisex toilet.

Julian stood there awkwardly, his soft brown eyes staring nervously at Jack who was captured by the boy’s eyes. “H-Hey…”

“What do you want, Julian?” Jack questioned the question a little firm.

“Well… I-I um…” Julian stuttered nervously, wondering how he was actually going to do this. 

For the dark haired boy, it had been easier with Auggie, they had spoken through letters, emails and phone calls before coming face to face. So while it was a little strained at the start, the friendship they had begun in their communications finally shines through and takes over. This however was something he needed to do face to face. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Auggie enough to apologise in person, he had but Jack had been one of his best friends before Auggie had turned up and his fears had changed him. 

He wanted Jack Will back.

However, that wasn’t the whole truth. Close as Julian had gotten with Auggie and used the boy in becoming a better person, they never quite had the perfect little click that he felt any time Jack Will was around. That might have been another reason speaking to him there and then was going to be so hard for the brown eyed boy. The words made his throat drier than a dessert. Julian could even feel his lips crack as they opened to say words that never came. So as the words died and he shifted his weight from one side to the other, Julian chewed his lip. Waiting for Jack to say something. Do something. Punch him, even, show some form of his thoughts.

“Seriously Julian? Was there a reason you dragged me into a bathroom? You could have simply spoken to me in the hall…” Jack said bluntly. “You know, like a normal person.”

“Well yes… a-actually, no it wasn’t because it’s a bathroom… Um, i-it’s more, uh…” Again, the words faded and died as Julian stuttered, his gaze not brave enough to meet Jack’s. Finally he just croaked: “Sorry…”

Jack found himself simply blinking.

“Seriously?”

The dark brown haired boy turned on his heel, wearing a look of annoyance as his time was wasted. It was time for lunch, and the last thing he needed was to listen to Julian stutter out nothingness for an hour. For a moment, Jack didn’t move for the door and stood in place as though he was going to say something. A long, tense moment that could have been sliced like butter. But he had nothing to say, so stepped forward. Only stopping when his hand closed around the knob, and another had closed around his wrist to tug him back a little. 

“What the heck, Julian? What’s this about?” Jack almost hissed, gulping nervously from the touch of Julian’s hand on his wrist.

His old best friend’s lip trembled. “Please don’t leave!”

“Why shouldn’t I? It’s sloppy joe day and I’m not planning on one, missing it, or two, spending all of lunch in a toilet with you.” Jack replied, rolling his eyes a little.

Julian squeezed Jack’s wrist and tiptoed a little closer to the boy with his head hanging low. He could hear how Jack groaned and shifted his weight onto one side. One of his eyebrows cocked in confusion to Julian’s strange actions, acting like an upset submissive boy rather than the bold and rude kid he’d come to know. Julian shook his head at the boy he was. 

He wasn’t a rude arrogant asshole anymore, and he was going to make sure Jack Will knew it. Julian couldn’t handle how cold those words were cutting him deep and felt like ice prickling his skin. Only instilling how badly he needed Jack Will back to the way they used to be. A small fluttering in his heart started as his friend didn’t pull away despite him moving slowly closer and making small sobbing sounds. No tears, even if he felt like crying. 

Sighing nervously, Julian decided to finally admit why he pulled Jack into the room. “Jack… I just wanted to say that I-I’m sorry, about everything. I know it’s not an excuse but Auggie scared me… Not for his face, honest. It was because he came in and he started taking all of my friends. He took you.”

The last three words were whispered low enough that Jack barely heard anything when they were spoken. Jack Will looked this stranger up and down but he couldn’t recognise anything about him. How his dark hair had fallen down over his once fiery eyes that now looked dark as though a shadow had permanently been cast over them. He wasn’t wearing something cool or flashy to impress everyone, only a simple blue hoodie and some jeans with tears at the knees. Jack had never seen Julian actually pout, so the face he wore then was unreal to him. It was so different from his bold grin, full of laughter that stretched ear to ear. 

He didn’t like it. 

“What happened to you? You were a total jackass and now you're trying to suck up to us all? Why?” Jack questioned, trying to get an answer to why his old friend and former bully was like this.

“BECAUSE I was a jackass! Jeez, it took you away from me, Jack!” Julian shouted, forcing himself to speak even when hot tears stung his eyes. 

“No, YOU forced me away Julian. You made your choices and instead of being our friends and making Auggie feel welcome, you made him feel like crap and made me make him feel like it too.” Jack replied, remembering back to the Halloween innocent where he had badly upset Auggie. Losing his friendship for a while, until their make up session on his Minecraft server. “THAT’s what drove me away…”

Wading through memories that felt like heavy chains on his ankles, Julian's voice dropped low again. 

“You’re right… You always were…” Julian whispered, while moving closer to his former friend. His hand still hadn’t left Jack’s wrist, he wouldn’t let the boy leave this toilet without Jack’s friendship again. “My actions caused this… but I hope they will fix them to…”

To say that Jack Will was confused, was an understatement.

His unspoken answer of how Julian thought his actions were going to change anything, was answered when Julian revealed his actions. He lent forward and pressed his soft lifts against the curly brown haired boy’s equally soft pink lips. Swallowing the gasp that escaped into his mouth, Julian kept pulling down on Jack’s wrist to keep their lips together until his friend could pull away. Jack recoiled a few steps with his mouth wide in shock.

“JULIAN!” He roared. For a moment his fist curled up in surprise, ready to teach Julian another lesson. But seeing the slumped, fearful demeiner that the dark-haired boy wore softened his fist.

“What? I’m not going to say sorry Jack, I had to do something. It’s not fair for you to leave when I can’t find the right stinking words I just wanted to get you back, what else could I do?” The other boy rambled on in fear of what had just happened. On his lips he could taste Jack Will, and feel the softness of the curly-haired boy’s pink lips pressed against his own. Julian’s eyes stayed on anything but his friend, darting around the bathroom walls as Jack started with a confused anger at his first kiss being stolen by another boy.

“Y-You kissed me…” Jack replied, stepping away from his former bully.

Julian continued watching Jack, hoping that the boy wasn’t going to hit him in the face again. He didn’t want to hit the floor in the bathroom, who knows what was on it.

He rubbed his arm and looked up slightly. “Dude.. what’s wrong with me kissing you…”

“Uh, everything?” Jack responded in confusion, wondering why Julian thought kissing him would be okay.

Sighing like a young child being scolded by his parents, Julian stepped back and pouted. His eyes, which had become a little lighter after the kiss, darkened. “Don’t you get it, you idiot! I LIKE YOU! I didn’t want to lose you to him…”

“Him?” Jack sneered. 

“Oh settle down, Auggie and I are cool now.” Julian groaned, his eyes narrowing at Jack’s attempt to try and make him look bad. “Don’t try any bullshit, when him is the correct word. He is a dude, Jack… so he’s a him.”

“Too changed to call him it now? Huh? HUH!” Jack growled.

Julian simply rolled his eyes and closed the gap between them again, cupping either side of Jack Will’s face and forcing their lips together. Even as his friend struggled and writhed from the kiss and the tongue teasing his lips, Julian kept their soft lips pressed together until Jack calmed. Their young bodies were grinding together as Jack struggled to get away, only working to get his friend hard without even knowing it. Julian let the boy go, with his tongue out and looking strangely hungry as his old friend stared in a shocked confusion. 

“I was a jackass Jack, but Auggie and I are cool now. Stop blaming me for the past.” Julian pushed.

Jack furrowed his brow. “You want me to stop blaming you for things and think a kiss will work?! I’m not into you, Julian!”

“Then why is this awake…” Julian whispered, moving closer and resting his hand in front of Julian’s crotch. Letting the other boy feel the hand pressing against it. As a soft moan escaped his own mouth, he noticed Jack releasing one of his own. “And a moan too? Way too easy to see that you are into me as much as I’m into you.”

Groaning slightly at the sudden groping, Jack grit his teeth and looked away from the boy who was rubbing his cock. A shiver ran down his spine, and a spike of pleasure made his cock twitch. He whined softly and struggled, backing against the wall. But Julian followed close, his hand never leaving the hardened cock and still close enough to breath on Jack’s neck. “Nghhhh… Julian get offa me! I’m not gay!”

“Sure you aren’t, Jack… and I’ve got feelings for Auggie,” Julian smirked. He used his hands to pull back the collar of Jack’s shirt before leaning in to run his tongue up along Jack’s neck. As he did this, he found himself wondering what Auggie was packing, he might not be the hottest of boys but he did at least have a cute ass on him. “Through… we could go and get him if you want him joining in…”

“Joining in with what?” Jack demanded.

“You will find out…” Julian grinned, returning to licking up the smoothness of his former friend’s neck making the boy shudder and moan. He closed the gap between their young bodies so that his own cock was grinding into Jack’s leg softly. “Damn… I love your moans… and you are struggling like that’s adorable dude. See why I dragged you into the private bathroom now?”

“NO!” Jack hissed back, still not understanding his old bully.

Julian rolled his eyes and reached around to grope his friend’s somewhat flat ass, squeezing the soft mounds of flesh between his fingers and pulling the boy in close. Their cocks rubbed together and moans slowly began to fill the room. “I want you, dumbass! How have you not figured out how?”

“We are both dudes, dude! And I like Summer!” Jack protested.

“You like me and we both know it. You can’t stop making those cute little noises,” 

“I like girls Julian!” Jack attempted, wanting to hightail it out of here.

Julian simply shook his head, while grinning as he thrust up against Jack’s body. He could perfectly feel the thin cock through Jack Will’s pants, and its soft throbbing from the teasing that refused to end until its owner admitting what Julian wanted to hear. No way was the friends’ click going to be hidden from him again. Jack Will was his, after all. He used the boy’s ass to bring them in closer, cutting off the protesting by slamming their lips together again. In an instant Julian slipped his tongue into the other mouth and took over the wet cavern, exploring its new territory while pinning the rival tongue down. Making his friend moan softly into him, Julian’s fingers found that juicy ass’s crack and pressed in enough to tease the rosebud through Jack’s shorts. He wanted to do more than tease it. 

The softness of the curly haired boy’s flat ass was enough to make Julian moan into Jack’s mouth and his soft pink lips. Filling the room with their moans and sound of their lips sloppily making out. Both tongues played and fought, exploring the other’s mouth before being forced back. Julian broke the kiss for a moment and sucked his friend’s tongue with his eyes wide open. Their fire had come back, this time burning with lust and passion. Wrapped up in a pair of arms that refused to let go, one began to melt into the kiss and lost his struggle when he gave into Julian’s passion. Jack’s foot slipped and he fell deeper into Julian’s embrace, letting the hands support him with his ass. His own hands came to rest on the wall and Julian’s side, weakly pushing.

“I bet if he was here, Auggie would love your little moans as well.” Julian teased.

“F-Fuck you!” Jack bit back, struggling to overcome his pleasure.

“Maybe he can, one day…”

Julian chuckled when he saw the look on the other boy’s face.

He knew that time would be short to keep his old best friend around, so didn’t bother wasting anymore time to get what he wanted. Julian used both hands to firmly press Jack’s back against the door as the boy himself slowly lowered to his knees. Feeling up Jack as his chest slowly rose and fell, the dark-haired teenager’s hands travelled down the smoothness hidden to him by a red polo shirt. He followed the curved in Jack’s body until reaching the hard cock jutting out at him. Leaning in, Julian gave the bugle a small kiss.

Julian would remember the yelp and moan that escaped Jack’s mouth as he kissed the small bulge, for the rest of his life. Jack tried willing his body to move and fight back, but almost like his arms and legs hand minds of their own nothing in his body listened. He was trapped, rooted to the ground as Julian explored and teased his body without mercy. A hand rubbed up and down the length of his cock, milking out cute noises.

“Gotta say, didn’t think you would be this big…” Julian muttered, as he played with the fabric covered thin cock.

“Why are you doing this!?” Whining, Jack couldn’t help but buck his hips.

Julian simply smirked. “I told you Jack, I want you back. This time with Auggie as our friend, not our divider.”

Swiftly Julian wrapped his fingers around the hem of Jack’s shorts. He tugged at them slightly to make the dick hidden inside more defined while at the same time forcing a confused moan from his best friend’s lips. It was a satisfying sound, almost as good as the way that the curly haired boy’s young small cock, with a small tight sac containing his young, ready to cum at a moments notice balls and a small but unkempt bush or curled brown hair around the base, sprang out when he pulled the shorts and Jack’s baby blue cotton boxers down. With a sexy little slap it hit Julian in the face, resting right next to his nose and throbbing hard against his face. Julian moaned slightly at the cuteness of Jack’s cock wanting him so badly. A dribble of precum oozed out from the pink slit then down onto his cheek.

Muttering something about how cute Jack’s whining was, Julian pulled back and ran his tongue up the length. It tasted slightly sweet. 

“Ooooh gawd, Julian… you shouldn’t be…” Jack’s eyes rolled back.

Gripping the base, the dark-haired teen slapped the pre-cum dribbling head against his tongue to make it nice and slick. Turned on by the moans he got lead to a few small teasing licks at the slit, going no further to egg Jack on for more, Julian wanted to hear his name screamed in pleasure. As his cock throbbed for more, he stood up.

“Well if I shouldn’t, then you do it.” Somewhat roughly he guided Jack down to his knees, the boy’s cock still on full display to the dark brown haired boy. After unzipping his pants, he fed the length out through the slit and smirked. Only a little bigger than Jack’s own, Julian’s cock was just as hot and surrounded by a neatly shaved dark brown bush. His sac was tucked away in his pants, hiding the full sac. It had a rounder head and had pre almost pouring out compared to his friend’s dribble. “Give it a taste Jack. It’s been wanting you for a long time…”

“I’m not tasting your cock Julian! I’m not gay!” Jack protested, blushing at the sight of Julian’s bigger cock. Hating that his former friend and bully was bigger than him.

“Uh huh, that’s why your cock is leaking pre…” Julian teased.

As a groan left him, Jack swallowed hard. Unsteady, he couldn’t fully focus on the cock head and darted his eyes up to the smooth sliver of chest Julian was showing off. He’d lifted his hoodie and shirt up a few inches to show the smooth pale of his chest and a thin line running down the middle, early showing of a little muscle. His traitorous hand reached out and grabbed the twitching shaft, feeling its heat pulsing out hotter than the kisses he’d shared with this same boy. This same stranger who suddenly liked him and had been teasing his cock with his tongue. 

This stranger wasn’t the Julian Albans that he knew. He had to wonder, how and why Julian had changed into this stranger.

Jack took a deep breath and let his body fully take over his mind. There was this tingling in his gut, a tightness that pulled him forward to Julian’s cock and made his lips wrap around the round head. Or maybe it was Julian’s fingers woven into his chestnut curls guiding him down with a hot smirk. Either way, Jack allowed a few inches of the length to be fed into his mouth. Unlike what he expected, there wasn’t some god awful taste. Almost none, really, but the teen kept bobbing up and down Julian’s cock for more of it. 

“Mmm, Jack… Your mouth is really warm, it feels great!” Julian whispered, tugging softly. He brought the boy’s head down slowly and deep, getting half of his cock in before…

“Ghk… Ughhhh, ghk! Ju-Julhianph!” Jack struggled, hitting the boy’s legs. His former friend had gotten lost in lust and slammed every inch into his untrained mouth, hitting his throat before Julian pulled out. Jack gasped and gulped deep breaths, clasping his throat a little as he glared at Julian. Wiping his lip of saliva and pre, the young teen glowered. “DUDE!”

“Yes?” Julian smirked, his cock now soaked in the saliva of Jack Will. Hoping that he would be able to experience that tight deep throat of the curly haired boy again, after today.

“You know I've never sucked something before and you do that!? God, you really haven’t changed!” The youth groaned, glaring and shifting his still achingly hard cock. His throat didn’t hurt, at least, but having something so deep in his throat stirred up some confusing feelings for the boy dominating him. “You better not expect me to do that again…”

“Oh come on, you haven’t sucked anything before? Not even Auggie?” Julian asked, his tone full of actual curiosity.

“No.” Jack growled back. Subconsciously his hand was working a few inches of Julian’s four and a three quarter-inch cock, teasing the dark-haired boy with tight squeezes that milked more pre. When he spoke again, there was no doubt in Julian’s mind that he was lying about things being weird. “Why the heck would we? This stuff is weird dude…”

When the hand started tugging hard at Jack Will’s curls he groaned and got to his feet. There was no fight left in his body as he was pulled into a fiery kiss that made him melt and his legs buckle. Just the dominance on display made him moan out loud around Julian’s lips and allow the tongue inside. He sucked at it a little while the pair made out heavily. Both boys’ hands explored the other’s body this time, feeling up every inch they could reach and hugging the other in closer, their lips never breaking apart for more than a second. Julian attacked his best friend’s juicy ass, hugging it tight as Jack Will rubbed along his back. Out and exposed, the teenagers' cocks were pinned in between them and grinding into one another. Jack moved his hand in between them and groped both cocks together, slowly stroking both and milking them. 

“Ahhhh Jack…” Julian moaned into him, “You’re so hot, dude,”

“Seriously Julian? If you're gonna be weird… at least shut up,” 

After rolling his eyes the bully took Jack’s lip between his teeth and pulled back wearing a cocky smirk that was worth its moan.

“You love me calling you hot, I can feel your dick begging me to say it again,” Julian said in a lust-dripping whisper, right into his friend’s ear. Which he promptly started to nibble on. 

“What do you want Julian… just do it already. I wanna get to lunch already…” Jack groaned. He loved sloppy joe day and Julian was ruining it. As he heard Jack’s words, Julian’s eyes went a little wide, and thought of another way to get with his crush.

“F-Fine…” 

In a swift movement he had shoved Jack Will hard against the bathroom door and used one hand to pin the boy there. He completely ignored any protesting and just tugged down the back of the cute grey shorts to finally get what he had been craving. Jack’s cute flat ass was completely smooth, perfectly rounded with an adorable pale crack. His slightly tanned skin was cute next to his pale waist and ass, which made Julian lick his lips as he leaned in to kiss the softness. As his lips pressed into that fine ass, Julian used both hands to grope each cheek and spread them apart. He stared at the tight virgin ring for a moment and marvelled at its pinkness. Taking it in for the very first time, he’d never forget. 

“God your hot, Jack…” Julian whispered, his voice husky.

Running his tongue up the smooth crack, Julian moaned softly. Eagerly licking up the crack a few more times, Julian decided to tease by either pressing down on Jack Will’s hole or just licking around it, denying any pleasure. This lasted for a while, before his thumbs sunk deeper into the squishy flesh of the younger boy’s ass to spread his hole open slightly. The tip of his tongue flicked across his best friend’s tight pink rosebud, causing the curly-haired boy to whine and throb. With Jack releasing his own moaned words as Julian’s tongue wormed its way across and into his young ass.

“J-JULIAN! What are you d-d-doing!”

“Tonguing you? Duh, and why wouldn’t I? This ass is devine dude…” Julian said with pride before returning to eating out his best friend. Working deeper, flicking his tongue around inside. “Mmm… so yummy...”

Whining and arching low against the bathroom door, Jack unintentionally pushed his ass back into the teasing tongue. With quaking legs and throbbing cock, the young boy couldn't help but reach down and give his four and a quarter-inch cock a few jerks. “Yo-you’re weird, Julian!”

“Then why are you jerking your sexy cock, Jackie?” Julian questioned, teasing a little.

“I’m not the one calling a boy’s butt ‘yummy’!” Groaning as pleasure got to his head, Jack dribbled a drop of precum.

“Well you haven’t tasted it…” Julian pouted, before grinning. 

Wondering if he could let Jack taste his tongue and lips, Julian raised himself up and flipped his former best friend around and forced their lips together. With Julian hoping that Jack would be able to taste his own butt. The two moaned into the kiss, even if one of the boys was trying his damndest to break the kiss. Jack’s mouth was flooded by his own taste as Julian’s tongue forced between his lips and dominated his mouth with ease, his being pinned down to allow Julian to explore and shove itself as deep as possible. Their lips refused to break away, Jack melting slightly against them.

Still not entirely sure why Julian was acting so weird. He felt the dark-haired boy’s hands reach down to grab his juicy ass, squeezing the soft cheeks. Fingers slipped between them and nearer to his hole, causing the boy to whimper into Julian’s mouth.

“It’s okay…” After breaking their kiss, Julian used everything he had to lift Jack Will up. Using the door to help support them, he rest the curly-haired boy’s ass just over his cock where he could grind between the oh-so-soft ass cheeks. “I’ll be real gentle with you, Jackie. I wouldn’t hurt your cute butt,”

“J-J-Julian… what a-are you doing?” Jack questioned, the curly haired boy moaning loudly as he felt Julian’s lengthier cock pushing against his hole.

“Getting closer to you!” 

Gently easing his cock inside his best friend, the two boys moaned in unison as their bodies came together. Jack’s virgin hole was forced open to accomodate for Julian’s mushroom head, followed by the rest of his slick four and three quarter inch cock. They kissed to muffle their moans of pleasure and groans of pain, melting into one another. Their moans only continued to flow into each other’s mouth as Julian’s cock began to move inside of his former best friend.

The pair continued for a little while later until both of the young teenage boys had released, each blushing a little from what they had just done. While Julian had gone in to get his best friend back, he hadn’t fully expected that.

Once they had both come down, they headed for the cafeteria.

Auggie watched in confusion as Julian and Jack walked into the cafeteria together, both late for lunch. His confusion turned into worried curiosity when he noticed that Jack was limping a little. His friend didn’t seem upset or even hurt, but the limp was clearly there and he was occasionally having to lean on Julian to ‘stabilize’ himself. He watched as his ‘friends’ grabbed their lunch and made their way over to the table he was sharing with Julian’s other former friends.

“Are you okay?” Auggie questioned, when Jack groaned loudly as he sat down. The teen’s face looked pained just from sitting down.

After grinning at Jack who blushed in response, Julian responded for him, smirking. “He slipped… Hey Auggie, wanna come to the bathroom real quick? I have something to show you that you are going to love...”

“Uh? Um?” Auggie replied, looking around nervous about being alone with the former bully, just in case he did something. His mind changed when he saw Jack blushing and motioning that he should go. “Okay? Let’s go…”

Julian grinned as he grabbed the smaller boy’s hand and almost pulled Auggie towards the bathroom.


End file.
